


Мёртвая вода

by welmine



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: Про Брайана и монстра
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/The Monster
Kudos: 1





	Мёртвая вода

**Author's Note:**

> не приходя в сознание, настучала это после 04х02. невычитано и даже толком не перечитано

Вскоре они покидают Грецию. Сколько бы Брайан ни резал свиней на расколотых древних алтарях, его молитвы оставались безответными - видно, маловато все-таки было в нем веры и многовато страха, не перед божеством, но перед своим спутником.  
Где-то около пятого храма Брайан, честно говоря, ждал, что тут-то ему и перегрызут горло, но спутник лишь посмотрел на него - спокойно, но на дне его золотых глаз Брайан разглядел разочарование.  
После Греции была Малая Азия, потом короткая пробежка по островам Эгейского моря. Поначалу Брайан еще иногда отвлекался на руины, на природу, вспоминал древние поэмы, которые изучал в университете на курсе античной литературы, но с каждым новым трупом, с каждыми выпущенными кишками и с каждой оторванной конечностью на него все сильнее накатывало отупение. Вот это не нравилось его спутнику куда больше, чем все их неудачи.   
Ночами Брайан закрывал глаза и видел другую землю, полную солнца и зелени, она напоминала ему Средиземноморье, но тише, спокойнее, одухотворенней. Такой он представлял себе Аркадию. И эта земля любила его, ждала и звала - по имени, которым поначалу пытался называть его спутник.  
На Крите, стоя в пещере, где родился Зевс, спутник улыбнулся, перемазанный остатками смотрителя с головы до ног, погладил Брайана кровавой рукой по щеке и попросил дать ему имя. Назови меня, предложил он. У всех людей и богов есть имена, но я забыл свое, поделился он. Мне нужно имя, и только ты дашь мне верное. Брайан поднял на него мутный взгляд, снаружи разгорался рассвет, очень, очень хотелось спать, и он прошептал первое имя, которое пришло ему в голову. Так его спутник стал Стюартом.  
Ночами Брайан закрывал глаза и видел Стюарта-не-Стюарта. Тот улыбался ему, держал спину прямо и смотрел остро, без второго дна, и почему-то Брайан его совсем не боялся. Этот Стюарт не звал его, просто улыбался, и золото утекало из его глаз.  
После островов они оказываются в Сицилии, и где-то под Палермо, когда очередной бог не откликается на их зов, Стюарт скучающе говорит - хорошо, что ты так и не обрел память, Брайан, ведь твоих друзей больше нет, тебя могло бы это расстроить. Ты убил их, утверждает Брайан. Ему все равно, он не помнит их лиц, они даже не снятся ему в снах о чужой земле. Стюарт наклоняет голову и отвечает с расстроенными нотками в голосе, Брайан, как ты мог подумать такое, нет, их убили книжники. Брайан пожимает плечами. Книжники и книжники. Потом они стоят в порту, кричат чайки, сгущаются вечерние сумерки, и Стюарт смотрит обеспокоенно, зовет Брайана другим именем, волна с грохотом разбивается о берег, окатывая их ворохом брызг, Брайан никак не реагирует, и тогда Стюарт его целует - жестко, прикусывая губу до крови. Брайан пытается найти в себе отвращение или гнев, но нет, он не удивлен, он ждал этого раньше.  
Проходят неделя, другая, месяц, чужая земля все так же приходит ему во снах. Почему-то ему совсем не снится ничего из своей жизни - универ, работа, девушка (Натали? ее же звали Натали), только земля, Стюарт и кошмары, в которых настоящий Стюарт душит его выпущенными кишками. От таких снов он просыпается с затихающим криком на губах - и все чаще на этот крик приходит Стюарт, который, кажется и вовсе не нуждается во сне. Губами Стюарт ловит крик с его губ, шепчет - Брайан, развлеки меня, ты становишься скучным, я не хочу убивать тебя, но скоро захочу, и Брайан смеется истерически, он и хотел бы умереть, жить становится совершенно невыносимо, и чего уж, странно, что он прожил после встречи со Стюартом так долго. Стюарт улыбается его смеху и лезет ледяными руками Брайану под спальную футболку.  
Проходит месяц-другой, наступает зима, и Брайану перестают сниться сны.


End file.
